Dark Yuki
is a physical manifestation of Yuki Jojima's darker emotions as well as the eleventh Horoscope, the , who had evolved past the Zodiarts form. She is identical to Yuki to every way, the only physical difference between the two is that Dark Yuki normally wore a white expressionless mask on her face. However, when she starts to become the dominant aspect, Dark Yuki is able to discard the mask until Yuki regains herself. History Dark Yuki came into being when the Leo and Libra Zodiarts forced Yuki to activate a Zodiarts Switch. Due to the nature of evolution concerning a Gemini Zodiarts, only the dark aspects of her personality congregated into the newly created Dark Yuki. Dark Yuki would then go on to do the things Yuki could only dream of: cheating Kengo out of a chance to see NASA, vandalize school property with space themed graffiti, and pushing Miu to a five foot drop. The Kamen Rider Club thought Yuki snapped until they found footage of Dark Yuki. The matter gets worse when it is revealed that Dark Yuki is becoming more real every minute while the real Yuki is slowly being erased from existence, taking over Yuki's life and tricking the Kamen Rider Club into attacking their now-masked friend. With the original Yuki becoming less and less dominant, the Horoscopes began the ceremony of death and rebirth where Yuki would disappear forever. However, when Gentaro shows the ticket Yuki gave him to go to space with her when Gentaro moved away back when he was a kid, Yuki regained her face and Dark Yuki lost dominance. Enraged, Dark Yuki became the Gemini Zodiarts, but the transformation did nothing to sway the weakening. While initially having an advantage over Fourze in Cosmic States, the Rider used the Meteor Storm Switch after Ryusei threw it to him to absorb the Cosmic Energy of the Gemini's Supernova technique and one of her red cards, and later destroyed Dark Yuki with the Rider Super Galaxy Finish. Her Horoscopes Switch was retrieved by Leo. Forms - Gemini= |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 218 cm *'Weight:' 182 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards from Stardusts. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. In Gemini's case, it allows the Gemini Zodiarts to produce a clone of herself. :;Self Detonation ::The Gemini clone can act as a living bomb. ::Arsenal ; :Throwing red cards that explode on contact. ; :Throwing blue cards that are remote explosives that explode when she snaps her fingers. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Dark Yuki's physical portayal is portrayed by while she is voiced by . As Gemini Zodiarts, her suit actor is currently unknown. Etymology An alternate romanization of Yuki Joujima's name is "Yūki Jōsima", which is an anagram of "I am Sōjikyū". is the term for "Gemini" in Japanese astrology. Notes * Gemini's motif is based on the Gemini constellation, a jester and a harlequin. ** The harlequin is an ancient type of clown that is said to have inspired the Helliquin, a demonic black face, clown servant of the devil in certain plays, which makes sense giving Dark Yuki/Gemini's dark nature. * The Gemini constellation also represents twins, which is referenced by the fact that the one who first uses the switch creates a dark Doppelgänger of themself and how Gemini's Supernova ability lets her create a copy of herself. * The Gemini Zodiarts is a very subtle call to Kamen Rider Double: the outfit is two-toned in color, with black making up the left side, and the motif of Gemini being a jester and a harlequin. ** The Zodiarts suit is also somewhat similar to the design of the Nasca Dopant suit. *Dark Yuki's evil affiliation regardless of regular Yuki's "good" affiliation refers back to her naming association with Joji Yuki/Riderman: he is the only Kamen Rider who was a member of a villain organization and worked with the villains (in his case, Destron) by choice as opposed to merely being abducted to fight them or forced to fight due to circumstances, having originally been a Destron scientist prior to his betrayal and heroic turn. Category:Villains Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Human Monsters Category:Fourze Characters Category:Female Monsters